


酒会之后

by FOURFOUR



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FOURFOUR/pseuds/FOURFOUR
Summary: 某次酒会后，装醉的托尼在沙发上干了博士，博士知道他装醉，但是他没说。





	酒会之后

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anstrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/gifts).



> 给阿慈迟来的生贺，阿慈快乐啊啊啊啊！我是你的大大大迷妹四四！我爱您！祝你永远开心！身体健康，家人和睦，工作如意！
> 
> （原谅我不会写肉吧！这可能甚至不算PWP）

今天的酒会大家很嗨皮，索尔带来的仙宫佳酿自从第一次放倒了一堆大酒鬼后，之后每次来都会带一大瓶，而托尼更是为队友们拿出了库藏，一群人喝成一堆。布鲁斯像往常一样坐在角落，微笑的看着托尼史蒂文克林特索尔一起在拼酒，一杯香槟到最后也只喝了一半。  
到最后大家都喝高了，史蒂文还算好，克林特早就趴地上了，而索尔喝的最多，嚷着说就睡地毯上了，娜塔莎捞走了克林特，史蒂文扶开了索尔，剩下托尼还举着一个空酒瓶倒酒，发现倒不出来后又步履不稳的朝布鲁斯走去。  
「你在等我吗？」托尼拿过布鲁斯手上的香槟仰头喝下。  
布鲁斯取回空杯放到一边。  
「我送你回房吧。」说着布鲁斯站起身，但在下一秒被托尼推回沙发上，托尼双手撑在布鲁斯的肩膀上方，将布鲁斯困在他的身体与沙发形成的囚牢之中。  
托尼凑得非常近，带着酒气的热气喷洒在布鲁斯脸颊上，布鲁斯微皱着眉头别开了脸，但是托尼一只手钳住他的下巴掰回了他的脸。  
「看着我，布鲁斯，你为什么不敢看着我？」  
布鲁斯被迫无奈的看着托尼。  
「托尼，你喝醉了。放开我，我们回房。」  
「不！我不回房！」托尼忽然变得像个小孩任性的说。  
布鲁斯无奈的脸上透出一丝宠溺的笑容，他伸手揉了揉托尼略显凌乱的头毛，用上哄孩子的语气。  
「乖，回房吧。」  
布鲁斯从下往上环住托尼，安抚性的摸着托尼的背。  
托尼起初很和顺的埋头在布鲁斯的颈窝，就这么安静的过了一会儿，布鲁斯拍拍托尼的背，示意可以走了，结果下一秒画风突变，布鲁斯的后脑勺撞上沙发扶手的时候还是一脸懵逼的，不等他反应过来，他的视线就被托尼占满了，他很想开口问问托尼发生了什么，但是他开不了口。  
因为斯塔克的舌头正堵在他的嘴里。  
托尼的舌头强势的在布鲁斯的嘴里攻城掠地，但他似乎还嫌不够，不断把舌头往更深处钻去，完全不顾布鲁斯在他背上的胡乱狂拍。  
喘不过气的布鲁斯狠心将快要伸到自己喉咙的柔软一咬，托尼吃痛，退出了留恋的口腔。  
「你发什么疯？」  
「我看到你和娜塔莎说了好久悄悄话。」托尼含糊不清的说到。  
「那不是悄悄话。」  
「你还和索尔勾肩搭背。」  
「我们是朋友，托尼，难道我要在索尔关心我的时候给他来个过肩摔吗？你这是吃的哪门子的醋。」  
「我不管，我现在就要操你。」  
「我们先回房……」  
「不要！放心，没人进的来。」托尼已经开始扒布鲁斯的裤子。  
「嘿…」  
没有再给布鲁斯说话的机会，托尼再次将布鲁斯的嘴堵上，并趁着脱上衣的机会把布鲁斯不安分的手拉上去困在衣服中间。他的动作很快，不到十秒已经麻利的把布鲁斯扒光了，在托尼急不可耐的伸进两只手指扩张的时候，布鲁斯发出不适的唔唔声，托尼也选择了在这时候放过布鲁斯的嘴，让布鲁斯释放出更多自己爱听的呻吟。  
「博士，我想你。」  
布鲁斯看着托尼深情望着自己的蜜色眼睛，好像蒙上了一层雾，他心里一酸。  
「我也想你，托尼。」  
听到这句话，托尼又情不自禁的吻上了布鲁斯，手上扩张的手指也从两根变成了三根。  
不过抽插了几下，等布鲁斯稍微适应了托尼就拿出手指，迫不及待的释放出自己的家伙顶上洞口。插入的瞬间，托尼发出满足的声音，然后稍稍起身，抬起布鲁斯一边的腿更强硬的进入，一下一下的狠狠撞击。  
布鲁斯受不了这么强烈的冲击，脖子向后仰起一道美丽的弧线，微微挺起的胸膛正好送到托尼面前。托尼也不客气的咬上送上门的两颗美味，轮流舔舐轻咬，惹得布鲁斯发出急促的呼吸声。  
熟悉布鲁斯身体所有敏感点的托尼很快就找到了布鲁斯体内的那一点，他一次次的向那个点冲撞过去，勾出布鲁斯抑压不住的呻吟声。  
托尼保持着坚定且高频率的节奏，而布鲁斯看起来则已经在失控的边缘，他大张着嘴，像一条失水的鱼，太难受了，他很想摸一摸自己的分身，但是被困住的双手却不听使唤，于是他只能夹在满足与欲壑难填之间。  
「布鲁斯…布鲁斯！」  
托尼被情欲泡过的低哑嗓音唤回一丝布鲁斯的神志，但他还是用着迷茫的表情看着托尼，用眼神询问怎么了。  
托尼让分身滑过那点，又抽出狠狠的一插到底，然后才开口道。  
「告诉我，你会让别人操你吗？」  
「你，你在说什么……」  
托尼再次抽出狠狠的插入。  
「告诉我，你会让别人也这么操你吗？你也会在别人身下这么呻吟吗？」  
「当然不会！」布鲁斯又羞又恼。  
托尼加快了抽插的动作，一只手也抚上了布鲁斯的分身，但他似乎还不满意，凑到布鲁斯耳边继续说。  
「所以，只有我可以操你吗？」  
「对，只有你，只有你！只有你可以操我！」被强力刺激的布鲁斯只能大声的喊出了这些话。  
得到想要的回答，托尼发了狂似的开始每一下都往布鲁斯最深处插去，整根抽出又整根插入。正当布鲁斯开始失神的哭喊，彻底沉浸在肉体欢愉中时，托尼又开口了。  
「你还会离开吗？」  
这句被小心翼翼问出口的话中所带的情绪拉回了布鲁斯的神志。这句话问的那么轻，差点被两具肉体撞击发出的声音掩盖过去。但也正是因为这样，布鲁斯才不能假装没有听见。他不允许自己不回答这个问题，他更不允许自己对这个问题说谎，他张开嘴，准备回答这个问题，但或许是他的神色出卖了要出口的答案，托尼忽然不想听到答案，他在第一个字被说出来口之前就用嘴堵上了布鲁斯的嘴，把那个答案吃进了肚子里。并且托尼之后也没有给布鲁斯这个机会将答案说出口，他不遗余力的耕耘，让布鲁斯彻底抛弃了他的理智，他还坚持一直吻着布鲁斯，让他的一切呻吟与话语都跑不出两人相连的口腔。  
整场性爱中托尼都保持着非常亢奋的状态，最后他咬着布鲁斯的脖子将一股股精液射在了里面。而布鲁斯在体会过好几次体内高潮后也终于在托尼的手下达到前方的释放，两人气喘吁吁的叠在一起享受高潮的余韵。托尼又在布鲁斯身体里留了一会儿才不舍的退出，他替布鲁斯除去臂上的束缚，把布鲁斯拉下沙发一起倒在地毯上，托尼环住布鲁斯的肩，两人瘫在一起享受温情一刻。  
「托尼……」  
「别说话！」  
「我一定要说。」  
「我不想听。」托尼仰起头试图离开这个谈话范围。  
「你必须听。」布鲁斯学着托尼之前的动作，捏着他的下巴将头转向自己的方向，不过动作比之前的托尼温柔了很多，托尼看向他。  
「我不能保证我以后不会离开。」  
托尼闭上双眼。  
「但是我可以保证我一定会回来。」  
托尼睁开的双眼放着光。  
「不论我走到哪里，我最后一定会回到你身边。」  
托尼展开微笑。  
「不过你装醉趁机吃我豆腐这可不好。」  
「啊，你发现了！」  
「你嘴里根本都是甜味好吗？只有一点点酒味。」  
「你早就发现了！但是你没说？」  
「emmm……我只是没想到是在沙发上……」  
「不愧是我最聪明的班纳博士！所以你也是想要的吧！既然你不喜欢沙发，那我们现在去卧室再来一次！」说着托尼捞起了博士向卧室走去。  
「嘿！我现在腰痛着呢！」  
「那这次你只管趴着！我保证不让你动腰。」  
「哎！你……」  
「布鲁斯。」  
「嗯？」  
「下次你走的时候，跟我打声招呼。这样，我可以怀抱希望的等你回来。」  
「托尼，对不起……」  
「好！我们现在开始吧！」托尼把布鲁斯往床上一扔，期身靠近。  
「托尼.斯塔克！你又转移我注意力！」  
接着...就再也听不到班纳博士完整的一句话了。

**Author's Note:**

> 想表现这是博士离开又回归后两人的第一次爱爱（不知道有没有写出辣种有丢丢虐的感觉，但是不管了！（我真是写不腻博士离开的梗（或者说回归的梗。
> 
> 再次祝阿慈生日快乐啊!


End file.
